


Night Night, Daddies

by Tortellini



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, Queer Families, Two Fathers, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry and Robin are interrupted late at night when Manny has a nightmare. Lucky for him, they're both immediately at his side, more than willing to comfort him.Oneshot





	Night Night, Daddies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318660) by Caramelovu. 



"Harry...? Robin...?"  
  
Harry was sitting on the couch, his sock feet propped up on the coffee table. His long dyed dreadlocks were pulled back messily and the only light in the living room was from his computer. He spoke in a soft voice to his best friend *cough cough* Robin, who was curled up next to him. Robin was looking at the computer screen, trying to pay attention, but he was nodding off.   
  
They both looked up when they heard the small voice.   
  
Manny stood in the doorway as he rubbed the tears from his rosy cheeks. Robin stood up, his mothering instincts kicking in.   
  
"What happened, kiddo?" He asked gently, crouching down to the little boy's height. Manny flung his arms around his neck.   
  
"I-I had a nightmare that y-you and Harry left m-me and-and I didn't know w-where you went and it was like with Daddy and-and I was scared and--"   
  
"Hey, shh. We're not going anywhere, okay?" Robin pulled him so he was in his lap. Manny sniffled into his neck.   
  
Harry closed the laptop and scrubbed a tired hand over his face. It was late. He knew Robin was tired but he was too polite to say it. And if Manny could fall asleep and wake up before either of them went to bed for the first time to begin with then it was really late.   
  
"Harry." Manny mumbled, already sleepy again, and he reached out for the other man from the security of Robin's arms.   
  
"I'm here. Let's get you back to bed, buddy." Harry answered, and he ran his fingers soothingly through his long, messy hair. Robin stood up slowly, his knees cracking.   
  
"Want me to take him, old man?" Harry said, grinning tiredly. Robin stuck out his tongue.   
  
Manny's eyelids had already drooped. He wrapped his thin arms securely around Robin's neck. Robin walked, his knees locked, so as not to drop him. And Harry trudged behind him, a hand on the stair railing to keep from falling over. He'd never admit it but he liked to walk behind Robin and Manny so that if for some reason they did fall, he'd be able to break their fall.   
  
No homo though.   
  
"All right," Robin grunted, laying Manny on the bed and pulling the blankets down so he could climb back in. "You know we love you, and you're safe with us, Manny."   
  
Manny nodded sleepily and Robin pulled the blanket up to his chin. He ruffled his hair affectionately like Harry had done earlier. They didn't kiss him really, because they weren't his parents and that'd be a little weird..   
  
"Can you stay? Both of you...?" Manny blinked innocently up at Robin.   
  
"I--" Robin looked at Harry desperately. Harry shrugged. "Don't you still have work to do...?"   
  
"I do, but I'll do it tomorrow. I'm beat." Harry grinned his tired, gentle grin--he almost always seemed tired these days. And it wasn't always the sleep-tired. "Move over, bud, I don't wanna squish you."   
  
Robin climbed up on the other side of the bed gingerly. He draped his arm protectively over the ball of blanket that Manny was under.   
  
His feet brushed against Harry's, and Harry was warm so he kept them there. He hoped he didn't mind.   
  
"Good night, Manny." Harry whispered.   
  
"Night night, daddies..."   
  
Robin smiled in the dim light. Together they were a little family. Even if Harry didn't like him back... They were gonna be okay. 


End file.
